Fake Dating
by Josie-sama
Summary: Lord Death has a new girlfriend since his wife passed away and now his new girlfirend wants Death the Kid to date someone! To make his son feel better, Lord Death told him that Kid can fake date instead. Kid chose Maka but will he soon express his REAL feelings to Maka? Rated T for later chapters.
1. Conversation

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THIS STORY!**

Kid & Maka-Fake Dating Part 1

"Lord Death called us down", said Maka Albarn, as she exited out of the DWMA classroom with Death the Kid. "I wonder what father wants to tell us", Kid said. They both walked to the Death Room.

When they reached the room, Lord Death gave them a goofy greeting. His main weapon, Spirit, was there too. "How's the day, sweetie?" Spirit asked his daughter.

Maka ignored her father and faced to Lord Death. "So what's the big news, sir?" she asked Lord Death. "Hmm…well just want to tell you that I'm dating", he said quietly. "WHAT?" Kid exclaimed who nearly fainted. "Lord Death, you're really dating? I thought…I thought you already have a wife…" Maka said. Lord Death nodded. "I don't want anyone else to know, so I'm asking you that this is classified", he explained. Kid collapsed on the floor. "Kid, you okay?" Maka asked the pistol meister.

"And one more thing I need to tell you both", Lord Death broke in. Maka looked back at Lord Death. Lord Death looked too embarrassed to say anything, but his emotion was hidden behind his mask. "Well my new girlfriend knows that I have a son and she wants him to…have…" said Lord Death, but then he paused. "A girlfriend?" Maka asked in an embarrassed face. Lord Death nodded and then sighed. "WHAT?" Kid exclaimed. "Father, don't always talk about me, now I'm so embarrassed, I think I'm going to die", he cried. "Now Kid, I _really _need you to pair up with someone for a while" Lord Death said to his son.

"Maka is unavailable", Spirit broke in. "Since when were you in the conversation, papa?" Maka asked. "Just to protect you, sweetie, we don't want any" Spirit started. "REAPER CHOP!" shouted Lord Death, as he used his large flat four-fingered hand to slap Spirit's head. Spirit fell on the floor with a large dent on his head. "Now this also none of your business, Spirit, just don't say anything about it to others", Lord Death said.

Lord Death turned back to Maka and Kid. "I guess you know you friends' personalities, right?" said Lord Death returning back to his usual goofy voice. Maka nodded. "Liz gets too suspicious sometimes, Patty might not understand but might freak out when her sister explains it and Tsubaki can tell Black Star her feelings", Maka explained. "In which you're left and you can keep anything a secret", Lord Death finished. Maka nodded timidly. "So basically it means you can be Kid's fake girlfriend", Lord Death explained. "WHAT?" Kid exclaimed blushing harder than ever. "Alright, Sir, it's what you want", Maka replied blushing harder than Kid.


	2. Conflicts

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER!**

**Soul: So is this story about me and Maka dating? Mhm that's just so cool.**

**Deathgirl: Not at all. This story is cool but it's not about you and Maka dating.**

**Soul: WHAT?**

**Maka: Makaaaaaa…..CHOP!**

**Deathgirl & Soul: Oh shit…**

**Maka: I'M TRYING TO READ THE STORY HERE?**

**Deathgirl: Ehh sorry… Anyways, enjoy and yeah… *faints***

Kid and Maka walked out of the Death Room in silence.

Maka glanced over at Kid. He looked normal as usual. Maka smiled and straighten up herself.

"Um…Maka…?" Kid said.

"Huh? I mean um, yes?" Maka said turning her head to the shinigami.

"Don't you realize it's a little 'strange' that father's new girlfriend is telling me to date someone?" Kid asked.

"I guess so… Anyways, don't worry about it. We're only fake dating", Maka answered.

"I know but—" Kid started but was interrupted by Maka.

"Kid, you know it isn't just you who is concerned about this 'fake' relationship", Maka said.

The shinigami thought for a while. "I guess that's true", he said.

Maka sighed. "Papa might go mental but I don't care about him. Soul…he'll get concerned and maybe a bit jealous. Liz will get really suspicious and her questions will be _really_ annoying me. Tsubaki won't be as worried as much but she might give some small feedback for an uncomfortable relationship. Black Star won't be so concerned either and Patty…I don't think she cares much about romantic relationships besides giraffes. Anyways…" she explained.

Kid thought for a while. "Fake dating _and_ real dating won't be so easy for us if I would say so myself…" the Reaper boy said.

Maka nodded in agreement.

The two meisters entered the EAT class right in the middle of Professor Stein dissecting an endangered animal.

Kid and Maka rolled their eyes of annoyance. "There he goes again…" they mumbled under their breath and quickly went back to their seats.

"Hey Maka", Soul whispered to his meister.

"What is it?" Maka said in an annoyed voice as she took out her favorite book.

"What did Lord Death talk about when you and Kid were in the Death Room?" her partner asked.

"It's none of your business", Maka answered as she started reading her book.

"Please tell me Maka…" Soul whined.

Suddenly, a small sharp object struck between the distance of Maka and Soul's heads.

Soul looked at Professor Stein in shock while Maka continued reading her book without noticing the knife that was hit directly on the wall.

"Soul Eater, stop flirting with your partner and pay attention", Professor Stein said sternly. Then, he proceeded to dissect the endangered animal.

Soul rested his head on his fist while thinking what Lord Death was talking to Kid and Maka about. "_Oh God, this is __**totally**__ uncool…_" he thought.

**Yeah Soul's suspicious XD Well more chapters are coming up and I'll update as soon as possible! Oh and I'm working on my own series (and the website as well .), some other Fanfiction stories and other stories (damn I'm so busy). Anyways, I'm sorry that I'm busy but I hope you'll enjoy this story when it's done. Next chapter – coming up tomorrow!**


End file.
